


Don't take it personal

by lovemepidge



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Dork Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/F, First Date, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Panic, Gay Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, My First Work in This Fandom, Protective Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemepidge/pseuds/lovemepidge
Summary: Historia and Ymir go on a movie date uwu





	Don't take it personal

Ymir waited patiently outside of the movie theatre, every now and then checking her phone. Historia was late and she was getting worried. 

“Ymir!” Ymir turned her head hastily at the mention of her name. Historia was running towards her with a huge smile on her face. She stopped in front of the taller brunette, panting heavily.

“So sorry I’m late! Jean and Marco started arguing about how water is wet and I had to calm them down!” Historia said between pants. Ymir bent down to Historia’s level and squished her cheeks together in her hands. 

“You don’t come late to a date, dummy. You’ll let your date get cold.” Ymir scolded, letting go of Historia’s face and flicking her forehead. Historia pouts and rubs the spot on her forehead where Ymir flicked it.

Ymir reached into her pocket and took out a napkin, wiping Historia’s brow carefully. Historia stayed still.

“Your eyes are really pretty up close, Ymir!” Ymir looked slightly taken back. The small blonde didn’t realize why she looked so shocked until she realized what she said out loud.

“Did I say that out loud?” She asked quietly. Ymir turned away, her face blushing slightly as she nodded. “Oh, sorry.” Historia apologises. 

“It’s okay,” Ymir kisses Historia on the cheek before getting back up. “Besides, we’re getting married in a few years anyway!” The brunette said loudly.

Historia forgot about Ymir’s weird obsession with wanting to marry her. Historia takes Ymir’s hand and directs her inside the movie theatre.

“Two tickets please,” Ymir asked, handing over the money to the person on the other side. She was given back two tickets to the new Incredibles movie.

“Oh wow, I love these movies!” Historia exclaims happily. 

Ymir smiles.

“I know, Mikasa said that you cry like a baby when watching the first one with her and told me to take you to see this one,” Ymir smirks. 

“Of course she did.” Historia deadpans. “Oh well, this is my first date with Ymir so she’s not gonna ruin it for me!” Ymir smiles at Historia’s childish manners and simply winks to Eren and Mikasa, who was hiding behind a few couches in the waiting area.

Ymir ruffles Historia’s hair and walks into the movie theatre room, with the shorter girl running in after her. 

“I think they’ll be okay,” Mikasa smiles, putting down her binoculars. “Can we put away the binoculars? People are staring.” Eren asks, looking at the people around them giving them weird looks.

The movie date went well after that. No one even noticed when Historia started crying on the parts that weren't even sad. It gave Ymir an excuse to put her arm around Historia to comfort her. She didn’t really give much care to the movie, instead just happy she was spending alone time with Historia.


End file.
